


Aliens made them do it.

by Lilmoka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Comment Fic, Community: kradamadness, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon told him "You're going to be famous in all the universe" Kris didn't take him quite seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens made them do it.

When Simon told him "You're going to be famous in all the universe" Kris didn't take him quite seriously. He knew Simon was powerful and all, but he didn't think he could actually, you know, organize a concert in Alpha Centauri. That was just weird!  
Still, three months after he signed his contract, Kris found himself on another planet. Like, literally.

Kris tried not to freak out, while fussing with his sparkly vest backstage. He didn't know why they dressed him that way, he wanted his plaid back! Still, it wasn't the first time he went on tv, there was no reason to be nervous. Except for the part where he had to host the Intergalactic Music Awards and sing one of his new songs in front of thousands of aliens...

He sneaked a quick glance to the guy next to him, to find him openly staring. The taller man blinked once, before smiling him. It was more a leer than a smile, but Kris didn't mind. He was hot, black hair and eye-liner and totally his type, at least according to his cock. He wanted to ask his name, but a voice from his earpiece told him to hurry: time to go. He took a deep calming breath, straightening his shoulders. He could do it, he reassured himself.  
He felt a big hand on his shoulder and he looked up. A pair of kind blue eyes ran up and down his body, before a soft voice whispered "Good luck". With that, the other man led him onstage, a warm hand on the smaller of his back.

After that, it was all a bit of a blur. He vaguely remembers smiling his brightest smile and give the award to a tentacly girl whose name he could barely pronounce, his voice being translated in more than three language at the same time, and then it was time to sing, so he may have been a little too concentrated on the music. That didn't explain why he was on Adam Lambert's lap, wriggling and moaning like a cat in heat. He co-host didn't seem to mind too much.  
"Why are we-?" he tried to ask between breathtaking kisses, even as he felt every rational thought escape his mind.  
"The drinks. They put something in them - Adam panted - Moondust, I think"  
Kris groaned. They did not drug him with an aphrodisiac, that was... He tried to find a word to describe how he was feeling. Edgy, surely. Horny, but that was expected, even if embarrassing. Twitchy, especially from the waist down. But not used or betrayed, not even a little. He was quite happy in the (quite compromising) position he was in, thank you very much.  
Kris whined, trying to undo Adam's trousers too eagerly and promptly decided to shut his brain for a while and just feel.

He came down the high some time later, his mind swimming a little. "Wow" he said.  
"Yeah, wow - replied Adam, with a little snort - First time?" he asked.  
"Nope" drawled Kris, kissing his throat lazily.  
"On camera, I meant" Adam added, purring a little.  
Kris looked at him blankly.  
"You know, the sex part..." Adam stared at him "Please tell me you know about this"  
Kris was about to ask him what he was talking about, when Adam went on: "You have a contract with Simon too, right?"  
Kris nodded.  
"And you didn't read it before signing it..."  
Kris shook his head.  
"Okay. Well, that's... Honey, I'm sorry!" His eyes were huge, eyebrows raised and lips tight "The thing is, this Awards are more of an excuse for idol porn. That thing sells a lot, you know?"  
Kris didn't really get it. "Do you mean we just had sex on camera for an alien audience?"  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing..."  
"They drugged us! And made us have sex! And filmed us! Having sex! How can you be so calm?" Kris half screamed, his arms flailing madly.  
"We gave our consent, both for the drugs and the filming. And they didn't made us have sex, you know. You could have said no" Adam pointed out.  
"And miss the best orgasm of my life?" thought Kris.  
"Aww, you're cute!" Adam cooed. Shit, did he said that out loud? Not that it mattered, since Adam kissed him silly, mumbling "I'm so gonna keep you"  
And Kris... Well, Kris couldn't really complain, so he closed his eyes and kissed Adam back.


End file.
